The present invention relates to mold making plant of the sort comprising a mold making machine for the production of flaskless molds from binder-containing wet-casting foundry sand, that is vacuum-blown into a flask and, if desired, is then further compacted pneumatically by the pulsed air method and is mechanically squeezed to form a mold drag or cope.
A mold making machine operating on this principle is to be seen in the German Pat. No. 2,844,464. However in this patent it was designed as a high-output machine for the repetitive production of identical drags or copes of a given mold so that in practice two such machines have to be employed, one producing the drag and the other the cope.
There are however a number of foundries which are not able to make good use of the high mold production rate offered by such specialized machines and the existing factors and facilities in a foundry such as the rate of output from the furnace or the amount of space available in the factory building, may often make it desirable to produce the drags and copes alternately on one and the same machine, the machine being such that it does not have to have a deep foundation or a machine pit, in order to keep down the initial costs of the plant.